The invention relates to a cornice box. More particularly, the invention relates to an ornamental structure that may be mounted above a window frame, concealing curtain rods, vertical blind housings, and the like.
In the past, interior ornamental structures were made of heavy materials such as wood or metal, or sculpted of plaster. The increasing cost of traditional building materials has prompted the construction industry to seek alternative construction materials.
In recent years, foam has become a viable alternative for many building applications. Although foam has become increasingly popular as a building material, other attempts to use it for interior fixtures have lacked strength and durability.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.